


Socially awkward and loving it

by CaptainStaniel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff maybe?, Humor, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, if ya know what I mean, if you can call it that, kind of, pot smoking, they just get handsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStaniel/pseuds/CaptainStaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthdays are torture enough. But being 17 and going to a eleven year olds is much worst than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socially awkward and loving it

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I should have been writing something else. Enjoy it. Comment on it. I actually like this.

Jojen got his social awkwardness from his dad. He hated crowded places, school was dreadful, and he's fine with hoarding himself in his room. He hates the mall and movie theaters scare him. His only friend was his sister but he wasn't even sure that counted. Oh, and Bran, but they only talk at school.

"Come on, Jojen, it's only for a few hours." Meera told him as she laced up her Converses, a curl of black hair falling into her eyes.

"A few hours I'll never get back. I don't even know the Starks like that." Jojen said. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen, still in his pajama pants. "Gate crashing isn't my thing."

She stood and looked at him, seemingly unimpressed at his excuses. "You wouldn't mind gate crashing a Ramones party."

"Well of course not, don't be stupid. But these are the Starks, not a fashionable 70's punk band. I don't even know them, why should I go to some kid's birthday party?" Jojen complained. This was stupid.

"You know Bran. And it's not like we're staying the entire time. Just getting some cake and then we're out. Plus, Robb has weed." Meera was shrugging on her tight fitting brown jacket, zipping it half way.

Jojen groaned out in annoyance. "I'd just be the third wheel. Like always. You'll run off to fuck around with your boyfriend and I'll just sit there like an awkward potato," he said bitterly.

He really hated when Meera tried to force him into going to social gatherings. He has no friends. He knows no one. The rare times he does go he usually just sits there, alone, wishing he were home. It was pointless hours of his life wasted.

Meera gave him a look. She clearly was tired of his complaining. She should just give up and leave but she wanted her little brother to get out more. She was leaving for college this fall and she wanted him to have at least one friend to keep him company while she was gone.

She walked up to him, seeing the apprehension on his face. "Just do this for me, Jojen. If you hate it so badly I'll take you home. But give it an hour, okay?" She smirked. "Hey, at least you'll get cake."

His jaw clenched and he looked away, considering it. "Cake, huh?"

She nodded. "Robb said there will be chocolate strawberry cake. Your favorite ~"

She could see the gears turning in his head. "Fine. Forty minutes."

"Deal. Now put some pants on, your ass."

He rolled his eyes and walked away. "You owe me," he called as he shut his door.

"You got it, bro."

..o..o..o..

Ten minutes later the Reeds were stepping up to the blue door, small gifts in hand. Rickon was only turning eleven so they just bought Transformer toys and a bag of suckers. Bran had said that would do.

They knocked. Jojen looked glum and awkward behind her, holding the bright gift bag like it was a bomb, ready to explode. Sansa, beautiful red haired Sansa, opened the door, smiling as she let them in.

Jojen awkwardly handed her the bag before stalking off in the direction of the kitchen. Meera wanted to keep him next to her. There were a lot of people here. She didn't know one Stark birthday for an eleven year old would be this crowded.

Meera almost blushed. "Excuse my brother, he's socially retarded," she joked. Jokes broke ice. She just hoped Sansa understood dry humor.

Sansa just laughed, sounding like wind chimes. "It's fine, Bran is the same way. I'm not surprised that they're friends."

Meera paused. "What? Jojen doesn't have friends." She didn't mean to sound like an asshole but it was true. Her little brother would have told her if he did. Honestly his friends were books and his PS3.

Sansa's perfect eyebrows furrowed when someone bumped into her. "Well Bran talks about him like they are. Jojen this, Jojen that. He's listening to The Beatles now. I thought they were close." Sansa smirks like she knows a dirty secret.

Meera caught on. "A crush? Oh shit." She liked Bran; he was a cute kid, always smiling, always writing in a little journal. Now that she thought of it...she could see how Bran might be crushing on her brother. All the unsubtle looks he gives Jojen like the sun shines out of his ass. Even Robb has said something about it.

"Well damn." Meera wanted to find Jojen and, she didn't know, maybe warn him or something. But she didn't want to ruin the first time someone's had a crush on him.

"I think it's cute. And honestly, all these kids, I was beginning to wonder which one of us caught the gay gene," Sansa laughed again.

Ha ha, Meera liked Sansa. This girl was real. "They'd make a cute couple. Fuck, now I feel obligated to hook them up. Damn you, Sansa."

"Then let's do it. It could go bad oooor it could go fabulously well."

Either way, Meera was scared for Jojen.

..o..o..o..

They couldn't find Jojen anywhere in the house and Bran was occupied with all the twelve years olds. Meera laughed at the seventeen year old. He towered like a giant over his little brother and his friends.

When they asked if he has seen Jojen he said no, but he was quick to volunteer to go look for him.

Bran looked way too happy when he found out Jojen was here.

Meera thought that was a good sign.

..o..o..o..

Jojen found some Snapple and an empty backyard and decided to claim it as his. He sat against a tree, letting the shade wash over him.

Kiwi strawberry you know how to make a man happy.

The cake wasn't out yet. He probably should have stayed with Meera but there were far too many people in there. He couldn't breath. This was one of the reasons why he didn't want to come. The Starks were popular as fuck. And it was only seven something and people were popping out the wine.

Drunk Baratheons and drunk Lannisters don't mix with drunk Tullys and drunk Umbers.

But he liked their house. It was better than his. But his backyard beat theirs by a fucking long shot. The Starks might have a pool but the Reeds had a tree house. A beast tree house with a spiral staircase and a mini fridge.

So Jojen patiently waited until he could hear loud drunken singing. Then he'd find Meera, smoke with her and her boyfriend, eat cake and leave. He was disappointed that he didn't bring a book.

"Hey, why are you out here all alone?"

The hell? Jojen peered around the trunk and saw the tall brown haired boy from his english class. "What's up, Raisin Bran. Crunch."

Bran flipped him off. "Hello, Jojen, you clever bastard. Answer my question."

"I figured I'd wait it out, you know. People give me the creeps. I think one your relatives grabbed my ass in the kitchen."

“Sorry, Old Nan gets a bit handsy after too much wine.” Bran sat next to him, his warm thigh and arm touching his. His hair was just as long as always, curling at the ends, down passed his shoulder blades. "I feel you. My family is full of weirdos. Their friends are the worst."

"Does your dad swim with lizard-lions for shits and giggles, too?"

"Nah, but my sister is a ginger soo..."

Jojen felt a smile curve at his lip. "Fair enough. Ya better sleep with one eye open."

Bran smirked. "Two eyes are safer." He chuckled and knocked his knee against Jojen's. "Why are you here? I know it's not because you want to celebrate Ric's name day."

"Meera made me. And there is cake." Jojen said honestly.

Bran pouted, giving Jojen the cutest sad puppy look. "And here I thought you missed my cheery disposition."

Jojen knocked his knee against Bran's, feeling comfortable for the first time since he left his house. "That too. Honest."

Bran looked pleased and leaned his head against the trunk. He reached down and took Jojen's Snapple. He uncapped it and took a big gulp, his Adams apple bobbing. He set it down and licked his bottom lip.

Jojen watched the pink muscle as it darted out, wetting Bran's already wet lips.

"Wanna get high?"

At first Jojen didn't understand his words. He stared at Bran in bewilderment. What the everlasting fuck did Bran just ask him?

"What?" He probably sounded stupid but who could blame him? He's never got the impression that Bran smoked weed. Then again his brother was Robb, and Robb's sidekick was Theon. It actually made sense.

"You heard me. Want to? I have a joint with our names on it." He pulled the tightly rolled joint out along with lighter. "I know you smoke. I saw you."

Jojen nodded. "Yeah. I didn't know you smoked. Trying to be a badass?" He cupped his hands around Bran's as he lit it. "What do you mean you saw me?" He couldn't help but stare as Bran inhaled deeply, smoke curling out between his lips.

He exhaled, a large cloud coming out of his open mouth. "What are you talking about? I ride a skateboard, I'm already a badass." He coughed a little. "I saw you smoking after school with your sister, behind that massive tree a couple blocks from school. I wanted to join but...I was only a freshman and I thought you would say no." He passed the joint.

Jojen hummed as he sucked in, the thick smoke shooting down into his lungs. He could feel it swirl in his lungs. It was good weed. "Probably. Meera was pissed when she found out I smoked. I doubt she'd let you smoke with us then." He looked at Bran to see him watching him. Man his eyes were dark, slightly red now, but they were like little chocolate circles.

Similes weren't his strong point. Forget about metaphors.

Bran smiled at him. "You don't care now."

He shook his head. "Nah, you've proven yourself worthy to get high with. It's probably the hair." He flicked at a curl by his ear.

That made the younger boy laugh, smoke coming out of his nose. He snorted. Damn, the kid was high. Or he just normally snorted when he laughed. Jojen thought it was kinda cute. 

He flushed. Yeah, that was the weed talking. Definitely the weed.

"Sansa wants me to cut it." He ruffled his hair, smacking Jojen in the face with it since it was so long.

"Don't. I like it. Reminds me of the Ramones."

"Favorite band?"

"Damn straight."

"Sex Pistols all day."

"Have I ever told you how much I adore you?" Jojen laughed.

"You can definitely start now."

Jojen sipped his drink, vividly remembering how Bran's lips wrapped around the opening. Fuck, everytime he smoked he got horny and thinking about Bran's lips wrapped tightly around anything wasn't good.

"You're absolutely, positively adorable, Bran. How could anyone resist you? The sun shines out your ass--" he broke off, laughing.

Bran was laughing with him, leaning into him. They laughed and laughed until they were just doing it to do it. The Snapple was kicked over but they didn't bother to care.

Jojen inhaled. When he was about to let out the smoke a soft, long fingered hand covered his mouth. His confused green eyes met unreadable brown.

What the--

Bran was leaning into him harder, actually pushing the blond into the grass. Shocked, Jojen consented, lying on the soft green grass. A rock dug into his back.

He didn't know why he was letting this happen. Must have been the high fogging up his brain.

Bran's body moved on top of his. He was straddling him. Jojen's eyes widened. He pried at Bran's hand. What was this kid doing? Jojen felt himself hardening embarrassingly in his pants. Dammit, think of something else. His hideous math teacher. The Assassin's Creed waiting for him. Lava lamps.

It didn't help. He didn't fight the thin boy on top of him. He couldn't think of any reason to fight him off. And if Bran moved his ass back he would so feel how much Jojen "adored" him.

"Blow it in my mouth." Bran's voice was deeper and hotter than usual. (Jojen decided he liked it like that.)

Oh fuck Jojen could think of so many wrong things with that sentence. He could picture it. Just like he could picture Bran's lips wrapped around him, sucking him down.

He was seconds away from having a heart attack.

Bran removed his hand and put his mouth inches away from his, lips parted, waiting. Jojen exhaled, it felt good to finally do so. He felt the air being sucked out of him, right into Bran.

He'd like to feel another thing being sucked out of him. Blow it in my mouth. No problem.

"Could you do it?" Bran whispered. His lips brushed just barely against his.

"Do what?"

"Resist me?"

Jojen was so turned on and so high. He snorted. "Do you even have to ask?" He pushed up and captured Bran's lips with his, biting the full bottom lip.

He felt Bran gasp but if he was shocked he quickly recovered. His right hand cupped Jojen's cheek while the other tangled in blond hair, propping himself up on his elbows. He kissed the older boy back, gasping at every bite to his lip.

Jojen had to pull back, his lungs killing him. He sucked in a deep breath, face flushed, eyes closed.

"I think I'm bleeding," Bran's harsh breath warmed Jojen's cheek.

Jojen opened an eye. Bran's bottom lip was red and he was bleeding. "M'sorry." That was a damn lie. He thought Bran looked fucking hot.

"Liar." Bran smirked and was leaning back down.

Jojen's hands were on Bran's hips as they kissed, blood mixing with saliva. He felt a moan sound in his throat and was embarrassed by it until Bran let one out himself. He felt his cock harden completely at the sound. 

"Dammit, Bran," Jojen hissed when Bran pushed his hips down. He knew that Bran felt his hard on but he didn't stop. He kept fucking moving against him, knowing damn well what he was doing.

"I need to... c-can I?" Bran was moving his hand down to his pants, frantically unbuttoning them.

Holy shit. Holy shit. Was Bran about to...?

He couldn't think anymore. Bran was putting his hand in his pants. He was touching his hard cock like this was completely normal. Kissing him like they've done this before. Moaning and grinding into him like it was nothing.

"Oh fuck, Bran!"

"Jojen?"

He felt the body on him freeze, a hand once again coming up to cover his mouth. The hand on his cock stilled.

"Yo, Jojen, you out here? I smell the weed, bro."

Bran and Jojen stared at each other, scared out of there minds, breathing labored. If Meera walked a few meters forward she would see Jojen's shoes. Fuck it all.

"If you're ignoring me, sorry. The cakes are ready." Her voice was closer, feet away.

Bran quickly shoved Jojen's dick back into his pants, not gently at all. Jojen stifled a yelp. Bran mouthed 'sorry' and moved to his side. Jojen sat up just in time for Meera to round the corner.

Her eyes took in the scandalous scene before widening. "Oh...ohmygod!" She spun around, her back to them. "I'm so sorry. Cock blocking for real. My bad."

All the of them were blushing, he realized. He couldn't find his voice and by the stricken look on Bran's neither could he. His hair was sticking up, lips red, clothes rumpled, boner completely obvious. At least Bran looked the same, only bleeding.

"Uh, I'm gonna leave. Uh come in when, ya know, you've come. Sorry again." She was gone before she finished talking.

The awkwardness was real. He couldn't meet Bran's eyes. He just wanted to die painfully now. It didn't help that he was still painfully turned on.

He felt fingers on his jaw, pulling his head closer, his face angled towards Bran. Soft lips brushed his.

"Jojen, look at me, please."

He couldn't resist. Bran was clearly embarrassed, mortified, just like him but he was taking it better. He smiled nervously.

"Don't freak out on me."

Jojen nodded.

"Do you want to continue?"

Jojen nodded, not even blushing anymore.

Bran smirked. He moved back into Jojen's lap. He grinded down and let out a groan. "I'll make it quick."

Soon they were back to how they were. Bran was pumping Jojen with his head thrown back as Jojen marked up his neck with bites and hickies.

The weed made him even more sensitive and he was coming into Bran's hand. Quick, yeah, who cares.

As he caught his breath he felt Bran petting his hair with his clean hand. Jojen leaned into it. His eyelids were heavy.

"Jojen, don't fall asleep," Bran laughed softly.

Jojen kept his eyes open with difficulty. Bran was still hard. He mustered up enough energy to push the boy into the grass and unbutton his pants. Bran tried to push him away.

"J-jojen! You don't need-ahh, damn," he sighed, giving up once Jojen started. He lifted his hips up into Jojen's hand.

Jojen watched him the whole time. His eyebrows were furrowed, cheeks flushed, lips parted as he moaned. Jojen almost got hard again. He was moaning out Jojen's name. Fucking hot. So fucking hot.

He lifted his hips, arching his back, and bit his lip. Drops of blood dripped down and Jojen was compelled to lick it away. Bran shuddered, gasping. "Yes, don't stop, mm...ah Jojen!"

He felt hot wetness fill his hand but he didn't pull away. He kept stroking until he knew that Bran was done.

They both caught their breath. Bran smiled dreamily up at him. Jojen returned the smile.

"I've been waiting for that since freshman year." Bran admitted, wriggling under him.

Jojen chuckled. "Was it everything you've ever wanted and more?"

"Minus the interruption...you bet your sweet ass it was."

Jojen moved off of him, wiping his hand on the grass. He tasted blood in his mouth. He kinda liked it.

"Can we eat now?" Jojen asked. He had the munchies for real even though he was bloody tired. He wanted that cake goddammit.

Bran laughed as he wiped his hand off and zipped up his pants. "One track mind, huh?" He stood and stretched. His shirt rode up and the pale skin of his hip was showing.

Jojen brushed his fingers against it. Bran giggled and swatted his hand away. "I'm ticklish."

"You never should have told me that." Jojen smirked and shot forward. Bran ran off, laughing, before he could get to him.

"Come on, I thought you wanted food?"

"Alright, I'm coming." Jojen stood, wiping the dirt off his clothes.

"Again? I thought you just came."

Jojen rolled his eyes at the smirking teen. "You bloody pervert, what am I going to do with you?"

Bran pushed him against the side of the house and kissed him. "You can shove cake in my mouth and make out with me."

"Fair enough." He kissed him back.

They snuck in through the back door just as the singing began.

..o..o..o..

"So, are you guys, like, dating now?" Meera wondered as she put the car in drive.

Jojen shrugged. "I guess so."

"You guess so?"

Jojen nodded. "I think so, if that makes it better. He gave me his number. He's coming over tomorrow. You should probably stay with Robb."

"Dear gods, you whore."

"Not my idea. He's very...forceful. I don't mind."

"Of course you don't. I'm sorry for interrupting. You guys looked real...disheveled. Good kisser?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." His mouth tasted like strawberry frosting and Bran. He didn't want to brush his teeth until the taste was gone.

"Just remember, condoms. Nobody needs little Brans and Jojens runnin' around."

Jojen snorted. "Alright, no pregnancies. Pinky promise."

Meera was laughing loudly. "You just snorted. Ohmygods, Jojen. Do that again."

"No, you freak."

They pulled into the driveway. "I'll go tomorrow so you and your boyfriend and screw and listen to Stooges all day."

Jojen laughed as he got out. "Thanks, Meera. For everything."

Meets flung an arm around him. "No problem, brother."

"Dads gonna bake a cake, yanno. Like 'Congratulations you're a faggot!'"

Jojen laughed. "I know. He's always wanted a gay kid. You know that means I'm his favorite."

"Keep telling yourself that, kid."

..o..o..o..

Howland did bake a cake. He also slid a note under Jojen's door that night. It said:

You're my favorite. Don't tell Meera. Tell Bran he's my favorite too.

..o..o..o..

Bran nearly pissed himself from laughing when Jojen showed him the note. Jojen was embarrassed. But Bran just kissed him.

"Your dad is awesome."

"Thanks." Jojen pulled Bran onto his bed.

"Now, let the Stooges binge commence."

..o..o..o..


End file.
